Conventionally, as a cover-fitted connector provided with a cover for covering and protecting an electric wire pulled out from a connector housing, for example, one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-25685 (PTL 1) is given.
The conventional cover-fitted connector includes a connector housing for housing a terminal connected to a terminal of an electric wire, and a protective cover adapted to be mated with the connector housing and configured to cover the electric wire pulled out from the connector housing.
The connector housing has a through lock portion for leading out the electric wire, a terminal housing chamber for housing the terminal connected to the terminal of the electric wire, and a mating opening configured to be mated with a counterpart connector in which a counterpart terminal to be connected with the terminal housed in the terminal housing chamber is housed.
The protective cover has a base bottom portion for covering the through lock portion of the connector housing, and a cover portion connected with the base bottom portion via a hinge and so configured that covering the cover portion on the base bottom portion side allows the cover portion to open and close relative to the base bottom portion.
With the conventional cover-fitted connector having the above structure, the through lock portion of the connector housing is assembled to the base bottom portion and the cover portion is covered on the base bottom portion side, to thereby mate the protective cover with the connector housing in such a manner as to cover the through lock portion.